


我喜欢你，从第一次看到你，我就知道。

by Clotho_shenmeng



Category: Xiaozhan - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 肖战的男朋友
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clotho_shenmeng/pseuds/Clotho_shenmeng
Relationships: 朋友
Kudos: 4





	我喜欢你，从第一次看到你，我就知道。

第一章  
人生只若初见  
曾经曾经我不相信这个世界上有神仙。可是当我看到了你，我就知道原来传说都是真的。怎么会有这么美好的一个人呢？好像天生就是拿来欣赏的一样，只可远观。  
第一次看到你，是在电视剧上。还记得那天，为微风轻轻拂过窗帘。我走到窗边先把窗户关上。不经意间瞥到了邻居的电视。不看不要紧，一看我便沉沦了。电视剧里的那个男孩他宛若一只翻飞的蝶，在月光的照映下，他的肌肤显得晶莹洁白，好似能够反折流光。他的身上最让我满意的是他的眼睛，他的眼睛那么好看，不含一丝杂质，像收进了天上的星星一般。我不知道他是谁。也不知道这部电视剧叫什么名字。只是这个身影着实令我难忘。我用尽了我的一切办法去寻找他。最后终于找到了他。我滴对着他的照片喃喃的说。我喜欢你，真的很喜欢你。怎么有这么好看的人？五我的手指轻轻拂过照片上的脸。我的脸上露出了满意的笑容。看着他，我的心情都好了很多。生活中的失意，游戏中的挫折都无法击垮我，只要有你在，有什么不可能呢？  
渐渐地我发现光看着他的照片已经无法满足我内心的渴望。于是我的淘宝上定制了他的等身抱枕。我选择了一张我最喜欢的照片，那张照片里的他。真的是风姿翩翩。我看呆了。值得直到客服催我，我才反应过来，应该把照片发给他们。客服跟我说十天后他们会把抱枕寄到我这什么居然要十天，这十天我应该怎么过呢？  
客服没办法，只能跟我说。你您要的这么急吗？我们也没有办法。我们这里的原则是优先给需求量比较大的客户发货，因为这样定制比较方便。  
南彭囿：我我我定制100个可以吗？这样可以让我优先吗？  
客服：嗯，可以  
南彭囿：那需要多大久我才能拿到我的抱枕呢？  
客服：两天之后，  
南彭囿：啥什么居然要两天。为什么我不是都已经定制100个了吗？  
客服：抱歉。因为你您的抱枕定制也是要把图片先印到上面去。所以需要时间。  
南彭囿：可以是哪里需要两天呢？我我想现在就见到哥哥。你们可以先把做好的第一个抱枕发给我吗？邮费我自己付，可以的，没关系的。我我，我只想早点见到哥哥啊！  
客服：小姑娘。你这也太狂热了点吧？  
南彭囿：我不是  
客服：？  
南彭囿：我说我不是小姑娘。  
客服：我知道你不是小姑娘，你是小飞侠。  
南彭囿：(,,´•ω•)ノ"(´っω•｀。)聪明  
两天后我的抱枕到了  
我用手一遍遍描摹着他的眉眼就好像他的真人在我面前一样。我不禁想，什么时候才能见到他一面呢？我得清楚他的行程。就这样我混入了肖战的粉丝群，可是我的内心对他们是不屑的。因为他们只是粉丝，他们也只希望做肖战的粉丝，只希望维护他，让他变得更好，而我我不一样。我喜欢的不是肖战。而是这个人。我觉得自己无比的伟大。我喜欢的不是他的外表，是他高尚的灵魂。龙哥从各种渠道了解到他待人谦逊有礼。说话谈吐之间透露着一股贵族的气息。这种气息令我着迷，深陷在这个叫做肖战的漩涡之中。我想我这辈子都爬不出来了。  
我悄悄的关的关注肖战的微博，看着他的粉丝们为了他争吵。一个个都说着今天的肖战哥哥好帅呀！我好想嫁。我知道我无法扭转他们的想法。所以我就是大发慈悲，让他们继续肖想吧反正不管他们怎么想，肖战也不可能是他们的，他只能是我的，这辈子只能是不仅是这一辈子下一辈子。下下辈子，直到海枯石烂直到这个星球不复存在，我对他的爱意永不会变。  
终于我摸清楚了他的行程。出现在了他的眼前。他的命面容好似和煦的微风。诶笑容明媚的像四月的阳光。温暖了我的心。我当时想大声喊出。我爱肖战。可是我不敢。这么多死忠粉在这里这么多脑残粉在这里。我想大声向肖战哥哥传递我的爱意。我又害怕我的举动会对他造成很大的影响，会给他带来很多不必要的困扰，所以我想这样就好。赢用眼神表达我的意思也是一样的，他知道我爱他。  
肖战哥哥的眼睛看过来了。他在看我。一个小女生激动的叫着。  
不，肖战哥哥是在看我。他怎么可能看你呀？另一个女生不同意了。  
......  
听着他们说的话，我的心里无端的升起了一丝妒恨。亲是吗？谁给你们的胆量，谁给你的勇气来说这些东西。你们够了解他吗？你们只是对于他来说只是一个萍水相逢的路人。你不知道他喜欢什么。你不知道他喜欢吃的菜是什么，不知道他喜欢什么颜色。你好意思吗？你好意思霸占着他们，你好意思说你是他的粉丝，你好意思说你爱她。真是肤浅。真是令人发笑。真是让人觉得悲哀。  
我看着他们这些一点都不理智的行为，顿时觉得这次见面会没什么意思。于是我回到酒店，拿出电脑打开了剑网三，我十分热爱这款游戏，因为它让我找到了一种归属感。我知道。我并不算非常富裕。但是我还是给我游戏的人物添置了许多衣物不为什么，只为这个id因为这个id叫肖战的男朋友。肖战是何许人也？哇宛若天仙的人，他哪里有什么不美好的？做作为他的男朋友，我怎么能给他丢脸？  
第二天我漫无目的的在街上闲逛。不为别的什么，只为了和肖战偶遇一次。可怕是我在街上晃荡了一天都没有丝毫看到一个跟肖战长得相似的人。我是十分颓废的回到了酒店。却没想到在电梯里遇到了我想都不敢想的人。我环顾四周却，确保周围没有脑残粉。于是，我只是直勾勾的盯着她的眼睛。大声的说肖战我爱你。你那些女人都是贪图你的身子。贪图贪图你的美貌，而我只是贪图你的灵魂。肖战，你要看清楚我的心啊！  
似乎没有掉到我会说出这样的话，肖战的眼里闪过一丝惊诧。你是我的的男粉对吗？  
我小声的说，是的。  
他说作为我的粉丝也应，你也应该清楚，你要在网上维护我积极向上的形象。  
我说那肯定的呀！哥哥，这么好的一个人，网上那些黑子来骂哥哥。都是在觑觎哥哥。  
肖战满意的点了点头。  
他从口袋里拿出一支钢笔，把他的名字签在了我的衣袖上。我看着他的举动。心里有点诧异。但铺天盖地的喜悦过了这丝差异。  
哥哥我这一辈子都会维护你的。  
哥哥一定要等我，等我变得足够好，等我有足够多的钱能够包养你。你的心里暗暗的说。  
可是要是怎么样才能让自己有些知名度，从而赚到更多钱呢？我矛头瞄向了我的游戏——剑网三，我知道玩这款游戏的人大多都是富婆富二代。我要想着怎么样才能从他们手上狠狠地捞一笔。提高我的知名度。于是，我成为了电八最出名的崽，无论到什么地方都会被一大批人围观。不管是下副本还是做成任务，只要他们看到我都会畏惧我。（其实是嫌弃电八毒瘤，“电八毒瘤”是我在对线视频评论里看到的）我为此感到十分烦恼。因为大家对我的位置，所以我下副本都找不到固定的人。  
有一天，我正想组野队下副本。队里有人问我你的id是怎么回事？  
我日当时很火。于是，打开了YY想把他骂的狗血淋头。我一开麦，就开始朝他口吐芬芳。但是对面的声音却让我大惊失色。  
“是你，你你，你，你是？哥哥？”我惊慌失措的说着。  
对面发出了一丝清冷的笑声。  
“没想到你还能听出我是谁呀？谁是你哥哥了？”  
他的声音不像平常在媒体面前那样温和。三分冰冷。七分讥讽。不用看都知道他脸上的笑意。  
“啊，抱歉，我认错人了。”  
对方显然没有想到事情会有这样的反转。于是只好表明自己的身份。  
“我是肖战。”  
他不耐烦地说道。  
“哇，哥哥好平易近人啊！”  
“我就说嘛，像我这样国际一线明星还有人会不认识。哎啊，我真是糊涂了。”对么面传来的低低的笑声。  
我连忙说："对对对！哥哥当然是国际一流的明星，这世界上要是有谁还不认识你，不知道你长什么样，那可真就是他的损失了。”  
“还算识相。”  
“对了哥，哥哥经常打游戏吗？”我急切的问道。  
“不经常。通告多有什么办法？像我这样的大明星一天还有多少自由的时间？用你的脑子去想想。”声音里带上了一丝不耐烦。但声音依然令我心醉。  
“哦”我讷讷地说  
“对了，被你一闹我把正事都给忘了。我同意你跟我歪歪是想让你给我解释清楚你这id怎么回事？”他的声音有些愠怒  
“我我叫南彭囿。所以我希望我是哥哥的。而且怕我私人隐私暴露了所以用了我名字的谐音。”我慢吞吞的说着。  
“哦？那就是跟肖战的小飞侠这种一样？”他声音听不出来太多的情绪。  
“不是的。我......”  
"话还没说完就被他打断了，南彭囿?这个名字。还真是有点古怪。”  
我居然听到了我的名字从他的嘴里说出，我的脸马上就红了。  
“抱歉，我接个电话。”对面传了了肖战的声音  
“好哒(✪ω✪)”我发了消息给他  
我居然成为了跟肖战哥哥一起下过副本的人。那么那些脑残粉就更没法跟我比了。他们有什么呀？哥哥叫他们的名字吗？没有吧。也只有我一个人享受过这样的特权吧。  
也不知是为什么，可能是肖战没有关掉YY。我听到了他打电话的声音。  
“老板？”  
“对，对对是我是我，我是肖战怎么啦？”  
“这个嘛，我可能要考虑一下。”  
“什么？原来是这样啊，那好那感情好。好好好，好好就这么说定了。可别反悔啊！”  
“好好，我明天就动身过来。您在那儿等我?”  
......  
我断断续续的听到了他电话中的一些内容。有些疑惑我也，我也不知道他到底怎么了。  
于是，当他当他结束电话的时候，我问。  
“肖战哥哥你怎么了？”我急切的问道。  
“哦？你为什么这么问？”  
“我刚刚听到你在打电话......”  
我还没说完，他就抢过的话头说“你听到了我打电话？你要是敢把这些内容说出去，你信不信？我有的是办法搞死你。”他的声音染上了一层狠戾  
“我我没有想说出去，哥哥。”  
“你最好没有想过。”  
这是我和哥哥的生命，第一次有了交集。这是第一次，但我不希望这是最后一次，我希望以后还会有很多很多次。


End file.
